Long Live
by NeverTellALie
Summary: Molly hears a song on the radio that makes her look back to her time as lead singer of The Hormones. This is a song fic for Taylor Swift's 'Long Live'. Rated K .


**This is my first ever song fic and I'm quite proud of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to the song 'Long Live' by Taylor Swift nor do I own Guitar Girl by Sarra Manning (or Capital Radio station!), I just wanna play with them for a little while.**

**

* * *

**

Saturday mornings are always hard, whether you have a hangover or not. They're always groggy and slow paced, even if you skip over the morning completely and wake up at eleven like I have.

The apartment was surreally quiet, either no one else was up or they had gone out. I hadn't checked yet. My spoon clinked against the cheap china mug, breaking the almost awkward silence. I never had like silences. Maybe that was why I had made music. Loud music. It covered up the silences.

I spotted the radio out of the corner of my eye. I walked over and switched it on, my ears welcomed the loud sound of the music, and even though it wasn't something I would normally listen to. Capital Radio was always something that we, the band and I, had always made fun of. The songs that would repeat every ten minutes, and even though we had been in the top 40 at least four times, they never played our music.

The song slowed down and stopped, a quick bridge between the music announced 'your listening to Capital, 95.8, London's number one hit music station' before returning to the music. The song didn't sound like anything I had ever heard on capital before. The chords were soft and the song wasn't club-y.

_I still remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

The words made sense to me. I still remembered every single venue we played at, every song we sang, and every roar of the audience. I would have thought that they would have all rolled into one by now, but they hadn't. They all had something different that made them special and memorable.

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

When we had made it big, we had had it all. The parties, the fans and the magazines. They all had wanted a piece of us. We were on top. People knew us and talked about us. We were lucky without maybe fully realizing it.

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

It had been him that had gotten us together like that. If it hadn't been for Dean we would have never even made it that far. I would probably still be moping around Mum and Dad's house. Well maybe not still, but I wouldn't be far off.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

It had felt amazing, the rush of it all. But that's all it was, a rush. It hadn't lasted long. Not nearly long enough for us to be remembered for long. Or so I had thought.

_I said, remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_

I still get asked about why we broke up. Not just the band but Dean and I. I still get recognized in the street from time to time. I still get asked to open new supermarkets, cut the ribbon and all that. And I do remember that feeling, of how far we had come. We had made it and nothing else mattered. If only it could always be like that.

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

We swapped such normal average lives for such NOT normal lives. We had become an example of fame. A poster band, one to put up in your bedroom. And we rode that wave of fame for as long as we could before it all came crashing down on us, on me.

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming, this is absurd_

_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world_

And when it was over they all turned. All the people, most of the fans and the magazines. They all turned on me. The tabloids writing rude and undermining stories about my time in the band, and how I had only held them back. Some fans instantly forget me in their excitement that Dean was now single, and the people I had met were all shallow and now that I was no longer in the limelight wanted nothing to do with me.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

I don't regret it though. If I did I probably wouldn't still listen to the music and reminisce. I really say that I regret one thing. The way it ended. Especially with Dean.

_And you take a moment_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

If only it had ended with us being friends or al least on speaking grounds. Instead we had gone to court. That pretty much ruled out any future friendly meetings as well. Sometimes I miss him, most of the time I don't. He was annoying, self-centered and conceited.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

But I had needed him. If I hadn't had him, if we hadn't had him, we wouldn't have made it anywhere. I owe him something for that. I always will, as his not getting anything of me ever again.

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

Maybe I was too young. They had all said I was young and I hadn't really listened. I hadn't cared about their opinion. I cared about Dean's though. I know he thought I was too young for it all. Sixteen feels like you've made it to a form of adulthood. You're free of all things that could hold you back. I hadn't known back then that Dean was one of them.

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered_

I will always remember, even after the rest of the world forgets about Molly, that funny looking girl with red-y pink-y coloured hair that played in a band called Hello Kitty Speedboat that then made it big when two boys joined and renamed the group 'The Hormones'.

As the song ended and the room quieted again, I turned off the radio before any adverts could disrupt my thoughtful mood. I could hear keys in the lock of the apartment door. Better get changed. With that I left the kitchen.

_One day we will be remembered,_

_Long Live._

_

* * *

_

**Not bad**_**. Review, comment, etc, etc.**_


End file.
